paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
He live in you
this story is by Aurychase Note: this is a short story Gluty must deal with the past and the nightmare of being left alone, back in her heart. she will need a paw to forget the past and think about the present * Gluty * Vinnie * Gluty's brother * Alex (mentioned) * Mr. Porter (mentioned) * Chase * Marshall (mentioned) * Katie (Silence reigned in the night, they could hear only the crickets and the wind. at some point, however, was possible saw a shadow wandering in an alley) Gluty: Who is? (Gluty looked around, saw no one felt observed) Gluty: what am I doing here at this hour? I do not remember anything ... (suddently she felt something touch her shoulders, she turned and saw a puppy identical to her) Gluty: bro? puppy: I came back to you! Gluty: is a strange dream? you do not.. puppy: do not worry, I came back and never i will leave you again! Gluty: I-I puppy: let's go! Gluty: wait! (The pup ran out of the alley and stopped in the street) Gluty: it is not safe, stand out in a str....... (Suddenly she heard a horn sound strong. Gluty crouched for ear pain. Could not hear a horn sound so forta from that day .. when he looked up, the car was hitting the puppy as in slow motion. Gluty tried move, but it was as if his legs may be attached to the curb) Gluty: broootheeer! Nooo !!! (Gluty started screaming, terror and frustration came up more and more. Started crying in despair. He looked around and suddenly saw all dark. There were around her, Vinnie, Alex, Mr. Porter and other puppies that was going away by her. they was leaving her. She tried to move, but more chased them became more distant, until it all disappeared. trying to chase them, Gluty fell to the ground, crying bitter tears of loneliness and pain. suddenly he opened his eyes and saw that it was within his kennel. maybe was a dream? She came out of the doghouse and saw that there was no, no, she was not a dream. She ran around the garden, but saw no one. but then she saw Vinnie standing in the road with his back turned. Gluty eyelids blinked and saw that now instead of Vinnie was his brother. He came running to him, but when he saw blinking continuously change the subject on the street. He tried to place his paw on the shoulder of his brother / Vinnie, but when he did the leg fell to the air and the image disappeared. tears began to fill his eyes and sat disconsolately) Gluty: is it possible? I am really lonely? They all abandoned me? why!? why me!? (Began to weep with his eyes down, but then his face was lit by something. Saw headlights in the distance the lit. Was the sound of an engine approaching. Squinted and looked up. A car very fast approaching to her, but she had the strength to lift the legs to move. terror went up to the maximum and the anguish flooded. as if that moment was a dejavou. returned to his memory the sound of brakes, horn, and he heard someone call it. did not perceive anything, only pain) Vinnie (shouting from the sidewalk): GLUTY CAREFULL! COME HERE!! (Gluty was paralyzed) Vinnie: GO AWAY! (The car was getting closer and closer and the only thing that now saw Gluty was only darkness, accompanied by a strong rumoreche rang through the air........) (some times later Gluty opened her eyes, looking around her. she was in Alex's home. she tryed to stand up, but her head was hurt..) Vinnie: hey Gluty Gluty: Vinnie? What am I doing here? Vinnie: last night he struck a car, so I brought a little rest hereto Gluty (tapping his head): that bad .. Vinnie: Marshall has rescued you and then Katie came to visit you, luckily it's nothing serious, but you had me worried. What were you doing in the street at that hour? Gluty (trying to get up) here I .. (Gluty collapsed with pain) Vinnie (going to her and helping her to lie down): forget it .. now only counts that you rest, it's only 5:00 in the morning, I sleep a little (resting his paw on to Gluty) you'll see that everything will be fine Gluty (nodding): thanks (Vinnie left the room and went down the stairs and then go on the road. There was Chase who removed the cones) Vinnie: hey Chase Chase: hello Vinnie, then how is Gluty? Vinnie: a little weak but seems to have recovered enough Chase: that's good, she is lucky not to be too bad Vinnie (lowering his head): already .. I should help her instead of standing still. it's my job to monitor traffic Chase: Hey, you've done everything possible, you can not stay awake day and night. Vinnie: If you say so .. Chase: don't worry. however, I've finished here, I know that the driver was on the phone for what I fined, but Gluty was in the road so I can not stop him. Vinnie: No, no. you are right. I would just like to understand why she was there in the middle of the night. Chase: and who knows, but you might ask her Vinnie: why do you think she would tell to me? Chase: oh come on, i'm sure that she will tell to you all, only youu can do this Vinnie (blushing): w-what you mean? Chase (chuckling): ehehe, forget it and go to her, it is still dark and I think (with a wink) that someone I knew should keep her company Vinnie: ok, ok (Chase jumped on his vehicle and then returned to the lookout. Vinnie instead went back into the house and crouched near Gluty who was sleeping, he also wanted him to rest a little. Later that afternoon, he was back at work and so Gluty) work in progress... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story by Aurychase Category:Sad Category:Past